Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne
thumb|Box art for The Frozen Throne Details Arthas' transformation into the Lich King, Illidan's awakening of the Naga, the conversion of the Blood Elves, the breakdown of Horde-Alliance relations in Kalimdor, and more. *The Frozen Throne takes place approximately 1 year after Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. *World of Warcraft takes place 4 years after the events detailed in The Frozen Throne. Set a number of months after the events of Warcraft III, the Frozen Throne continues some of the loose ends of the original game, as well as spins off some new plots of its own and paves way for the new conflict of World of Warcraft. Night Elf Campaign: Terror of the Tides The Warden Maiev Shadowsong pursues the former prisoner Illidan Stormrage across Azeroth. Illidan has gained the allegiance of the Naga, former Night Elves who adapted to underwater life, but they do not stop Maiev, who pursues Illidan from Kalimdor to the Tomb of Sargeras, then all the way to Lordaeron. During her chase, she asks the assistance of Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, but Maiev holds a grudge against Tyrande for her actions in releasing Illidan in the first place, culminating in her lying about Tyrande's death to Furion. Furion and Maiev successfully prevent Illidan from using the Eye of Sargeras, but in the process, Maiev's treachery comes out, and the brothers Stormrage join forces to save their mutual beloved. Furion then pardons Illidan, though he does not revoke his exile, and Illidan departs... With Maiev still dogging his heels. Alliance Campaign: Curse of the Blood Elves The Alliance (the humans are not the main characters)) Campaign follows the adventures of Prince Kael'thas, leader of the Blood Elves, a group of High Elves that survived the invasion of Quel'Thalas by the Scourge. Originally helping the Alliance, the Blood Elves are imprisoned by a racist Human knight, and eventually rescued by Lady Vashj and her Naga. Vashj then takes Kael'thas to the Outland, the remnants of the Orc realm Draenor, to meet (and free) their master, Illidan. After fending off Maiev (again) and gaining the allegiance of the native Draenei, Illidan is able to conquer the Outland, where he hopes he will be safe from his failure to use the Eye of Sargeras to destroy the Frozen Throne. But his master, the Warlock Kil'jaeden, catches them nonetheless, and the episode ends with Illidan renewing his vow to destroy the Lich King. The Human forces in this campaign are very different than the ones used in the multiplayer game. Instead of the full Alliance, only the High Elven units are available, with the addition of a few new units and a Blood Elf hero added to the expansion pack. The Draenei and the Naga, with their lone heroes, are also eventually playable. Undead Campaign: Legacy of the Damned In the blighted lands of Lordaeron, now known as the Plaguelands, a civil war is taking place within the Scourge. The Undead forces splinter into three major factions: Arthas and Kel'Thuzad, who are loyal to the Lich King; the Forsaken, led by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner; and a third group still loyal to the Burning Legion, led by the Dreadlords (Nathrezim) who are unaware of the Legion's defeat on Mt. Hyjal. The campaign switches between Arthas' journey to Northrend to assist the Lich King, and Sylvanas' war against the Dreadlords for control of the Plaguelands. In the end, Sylvanas emerges as the nominal ruler of the Plaguelands, while Arthas travels to Northrend to defend the Lich King, meeting the subterranean Nerubian race, and eventually defeating Illidan in a one-on-one duel. He then ascends to the Frozen Throne and becomes one with the Lich King. What will become of this unholy meeting will presumably be addressed in World of Warcraft. Orc Mini-Campaign: the Founding of Durotar The Orc Mini-Campaign is a departure from the rest of the game. It has features more like an RPG similar to Diablo, featuring a Beastmaster named Rexxar as he helps the Orcs defend and develop their new home of Durotar from various enemies. The Orc Mini-Campaign is probably meant as a bridge between the traditional Warcraft Real-time Strategy genre to the latest release of Blizzard, the MMORPG of the World of Warcraft. It was also created because the games designers were having trouble getting the Orcs involved in the main plot of Frozen Throne. The player controls a group of two to four heroes, primarily Rexxar and a Troll Shadow Hunter named Rokhan. The player can also gain permanent control of a Pandaren Brewmaster named Chen Stormstout, or temporary control of Jaina Proudmoore, Tauren Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof, and his son, Baine Bloodhoof. Maps are interconnected, with each one being set up as various areas of Kalimdor, such as the Orc fortress city of Orgrimmar, and a Human city on the Theramore Isles. Sources Taken mostly from Wikipedia Category:Sources Category:Games